Everything I Want
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: Kuki and Wally never got decommissioned, but everyone else did. They're in the same old tree house, no missions. They're both just two teenagers with hormones. What could be better? KukixWally. Rated T for language, brief kissing scenes, and brief teenage drinking.
1. How It Happened

**Yay! My new story. You all voted for it, so here it is. Kuki's POV. Rated T. Kuki is 15 and Wally is 16. Okay, first let's start off with these.**

**Language: 1**

**If it says 1 that means no major swears. Only Damn, Crap, etc. **

**If it says 2 then it will be more… So keep that in mind. **

**I am only going to say this ONE TIME. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

The thunder roared outside of the tree house. I shivered every time it roared. The lightning flashes scared the hell out of me too, but not as bad as the thunder.

I poked my head out the window, wondering where Wally could be at such a time of night, especially with all the lightning. I walked back to the couch and watched my program. I heard the door slam open and shut quickly. I could hear wet, squishy sounds coming my way.

His blonde wet hair covered his eyes more than ever, reaching his nose. "Hi."

I gave a small wave, knowing that he was in a pissy mood. It could be a number of things bothering him. It could be the fact he had to walk here in the rain or it could be something involving Hoagie, or Abby.

I heard him throw his belongings on the floor and then he rushed to his room, slamming the door shut. I had to wait for him to cool down before I should talk to him. Abby told me that, before _it_ happened.

_About 2 Years Ago…_

_Age 13_

"_Okay, so it's decided?" Abby snapped her gum and laid back on the couch. _

"_I guess." I nodded my head sadly. Nigel has requested, from space, that he wanted none of us to get decommissioned, but Rachel denied the request. They had an argument about it for a long time, but Rachel has agreed to let two of us stay, and the other two get decommissioned. We had decided Hoagie and Abby should be the ones to stay while Wally and I get decommissioned. Abby being the best and Hoagie being the best at what he does we thought it was fair. _

_I dragged my feet down the hallway, entering my room. I could hear Wally down the hall, rushing to his room, slamming it with all his might, angered. He wasn't displeased on who we chose, because he was a part of it, but he was displeased he would forgot Abby, Hoagie, and me. _

_I rested my head on my pillow and drifted off into the land of sleep. I woke up around 3am in the morning, because I was having a nightmare. I walked down the hallway, wanting a drink of nice, cold, milk, but I stopped when I heard whispering, it was Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and Nigel talking. I looked over slightly, not wanted to be seen. Nigel and Rachel were on the big screen and Hoagie and Abby were sitting on the chairs discussing something with them. I couldn't hear because they were whispering far to quiet. I ignored all the whispers and decided to just continue sleeping. _

_My violet eyes opened wide. I went to my closet, that I wouldn't remember anymore, and threw on my regular green shirt and some black leggings. I walked outside to the hallway; I could see Wally dragging his feet down the hallway, not wishing for this day. I breathed out, trying to remain as calm as possible. I climbed up to the rooftop, where I was suppose to be after I wake. I saw Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and Fanny all here with tears in their eyes. I hugged each one, knowing I'd never remember them… again. Wally said his goodbyes then we were just about to board, but we were pushed back by Fanny and instead Abby and Hoagie went in. "What?" _

_Abby gave me another hug, whispering in my ear. "Remember to let him chill, kay, baby?" _

_I nodded my head speechless, what was happening? _

_I watched Abby and Hoagie enter and Rachel stood in front of us. "This may seem confusing; you're probably wondering why they are getting decommissioned and not you. Well, Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, and I talked last night and decided that you both will stay with your memories. The tree house will be removed and place on top of that hill." She pointed toward a hill that was a good distance from my house and Wally's. "I won't know you guys in a couple of months either, so bye." Then she entered the ship and left. _

That was it. That's how this happened. I still don't know why they all agreed that Wally and I should stay with our memories rather than Hoagie and Abby, but maybe there was a reason to it. I just hope Wally and I can find it out soon, but since then it's been hard. It sucks having memories of someone, yet they don't even know your name. That's how it is for me and Wally. It took me about a year to stop waving at them when I saw them on a hallway, or down the street. They'd just stare at me weird. Wally had been holding all of this in. He had acted like it was no big deal, but only because I was having trouble with it. When I finally got over it, kind of, then he started hurting. It must suck not being able to tell your guy friend your _guy_ problems.

I decided it was time to go and try to talk to Wally. I took a deep breath then stood up and slowly walked over to his door. I gently knocked on the door, so I could sound soothing. "Wally?"

I could hear his footsteps coming towards the door; he opened it wide, and looked at me. "What?"

"Would you like to talk?" I asked politely.

He stared at me, mentally debating it. "No." He launched the door, but I put my foot between it before it could fully shut on me.

"Wally, please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

He avoided my eye contact, but he ended up looking into my violet eyes. "Ugh, fine! Put it away."

I giggled at him calling my puppy dog eyes 'It.' I stepped inside and went to sit on his bed with him. He got rid of the boxing ring and ended up getting a real bed. "So what's up?"

He looked at me. "You already know. Why bother asking?"

I rolled my eyes at his attitude. "I'm just trying to be nice!" I looked at him, watching him punch his punching bag. "Wanna go play some video games? I bet I can beat ya."

He gave his punching bad one last punch. He turned his head slightly, giving me _that_ smirk. The smirk that told me, that told me his bad mood was gone. That he was in a challenge mode. "Sure."

I ran out of his room with him following me. I plopped down on the couch as he turned on the XBOX. I grabbed the controller off the table as he grabbed the other. He looked over at me, and smiled. The charming smile. The smile that sent my heart soaring.

* * *

**So what did you guys think!? I have so much planned for this story. **

**Make sure to comment on what you think! Your comments decide if I continue the story or not. The story gets make funnier and cute. The first chapter was a little sad, but it gets better!**


	2. Wallys Call Me Maybe

**I'm sorry for the late update, I didn't think people would like it, but obviously you all did. 10 REVIEWS! OMS!**

**Thank you **_**L. , BeautifulAngel7474, KukiWallyForeer, ILOVEKND4EVER, pickachufan1336, RainbowLovers, ILOVEWALLY, Guest, Guest, and Guest for reviewing!**_

**Some Questions People Have PMed me.**

**Will you be continuing Meeting You?**** Maybe when I'm done with this story. C:**

**What does the Language thing mean? ****I explained this in the first chapter. **

**Will this story have a lemon? ****No, I don't do Lemon stories, but I do intense kissing as in detailed. Examples:**

**Example of Non-Detailed Kissing:**

_**Her lips presses against his and she could feel her whole world spinning around. It was amazing, so gentle and sweet. It was the most amazing feeling they had ever felt. It's a shame it had to end so soon.**_

**Example of Detailed Kissing:**

_**His fingers ran through her hair as he gently pushed her against the wall. It was so passionate; she had never felt this much before. He had never felt this much before… All the other girls he dated meant nothing in his mind compared to this kiss. He moved one hand down to her waist, so he could pull her closer to him… Truly embrace each other. Their tongues fought for dominance and she ended up winning. They needed air more than anything right now, but they refused to part. Their lungs yelling at them 'Breathe!' Their mind yelling the same thing, but their hearts were yelling 'I love you.' The kiss lingered for a moment longer then they parted, so they could catch a breath, but right when they had enough their lips were back in business. **_

**Okay, you see the difference? Sorry, if those both suck or if they have spelling errors. I just made them up on the spot. **

**Well, anyways let's enjoy the story!**

**Language: 2**

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened, as I remembered what happened last night. Wally and I stayed up all night playing video games then when we realized it was 5:00am we decided it was better if we went to sleep, so that's what we did.

I looked over at my alarm clock next to me. 10:39 Am. So five hours and thirty-nine minutes of sleep. Whatever.

I yawned then stretched for a second then stood up. I walked towards my closet and looked through it for a second. The majority of the items I owned were black or green, they remained my favorite colors, but I was too lazy to get dressed, so I stuck with the pajamas I had on. I wore some black shorts with red and white dots with a black shirt that went past my shorts, it had a rainbow smile face on it, and above that it read:

_My boyfriend makes me smile._

Now I bought this shirt for myself, and a boyfriend didn't buy it for me. It took me about a week to convince Wally that. I giggled at Wally's jealousness.

I stepped outside my room to the hallway I walked slowly, still having sleepy eyes. I gave a small yawn and made it to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and scanned it with my eyes. Nothing, but some milk that would expire tomorrow. I need to go shopping for food. Seriously. I reached for the cabinet and saw some cereal on the top shelf. I tried my best to reach for it, but it was pushed to far back. I rolled my eyes; I knew I wouldn't be able to reach. I had told Wally that before we rebuilt the shelves. We have done it three times already. The first time being when we were 13. Wally and I were the same height and our cabinet was getting a little short for us, so we rebuilt it, then when we were 15 we rebuilt it again and just last month Wally rebuilt it again and I kept telling him it would be too tall for me, but no. He had to be stubborn. Plus he loves making me say that he's taller than me.

I jumped up a little trying to reach the box of cereal. I felt a sudden rush of warmth come over me. A hand reached up to the shelf and grabbed the box and handed it to me. "Shorty."

I turned around and saw Wally walking to the table. "Oh, shut up! I use to be taller than you!"

Wally chuckled a little then smirked, "Well, now I am the tallest one, shorty."

I rolled my eyes then ran into my room to grab a photo book; I ran back into the kitchen and flipped through the pages to the very back. I pulled out a picture of Wally and me when we were 10. "Who's that little short blonde boy with that black haired girl _towering _over him?"

Wally stuck his tongue out at me then grabbed the book from my hands and turned the pages. He stopped at a page and turned the book toward me, "Who's that _tall_ blonde dude with that _short_ purple eyed girl? Oh wait, that's me!"

"Oh, whatever." I snatched the photo book from his hands and placed it on the table. "No matter what I'll always be the smartest." I made Wally and I a bowl of cereal, I placed his bowl in front of him and sat down at the table.

"Wrong again," He munched on his cereal. "Tallest means smartest."

My mouth hung open. "No, that's not how it works Wally!"

"Says the girl who is the shortest in the tree house." I heard him whisper.

I hit his shoulder, "We're the only ones in the tree and house." I turned my attention back to my cereal. "And says the boy who forgot what how to spell 'Yay.'"

"Jerk." He said as he took another bite of his cereal.

* * *

I threw on a green tank top with the back showing and I just some regular black skinny jeans. I grabbed a rubber band and put my hair up into a messy bun, strands hung down my face and hair stuck out everywhere. I reached into one of my drawers and pulled out my iPod that Wally gave me last year for Christmas. I put on my favorite song 'You Belong with Me' which was dedicated to Wally. I bobbed my head left and right and up and down letting the music drown me.

I woke up to the feel warm breath hitting my pale skin. I opened my eyes and saw emerald eyes staring into my violet eyes. "Hey, Kuki."

Our faces were inches away and I could feel my heart beating fast. My eyes wandered around the situation. Wally was literally on top of me, straddling me. "Hello, Wally. Mind getting off of me?"

He rolled his eyes then rolled over. "I suppose." He looked back at me, his eyes traveled to ear phones that barely hung in my ears. "What are you listening too?"

I had completely forgotten about the music that lightly played in my ears. The last song I remember listening to was 'Our Song,' but now playing was 'Call Me Maybe,' it wasn't my favorite song, but it was catchy.

Wally reached out to grab one of the earplugs and he placed it in his ear then threw it out with a disgusted look on his face. "That song sucks ass."

"It's catchy." I protest.

Wally sat up then smirked. "Wanna hear how the song should've gone?"

I nodded my head sitting on the edge of the bed. Wally grabbed the iPod from my grasp and took the earplugs from it and placed them on the table. He placed the iPod on the table as well and started playing 'Call Me Maybe.' He stood in front of me and waited for the chorus then he started singing.

"_I threw a kid in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I will regret this in hell  
But he was in my way."_

I stared at Wally in shock and then threw my head back laughing.

"_I'll trade your soul for a wish."_

Wally leaned in closer to me, one inch apart.

"_Damnation and sin for a kiss."_

His lips nearly touched mine, but then he pulled away quickly.

"_I wasn't looking for this  
But you were in my way."_

He did a fake girly swirl. Now, it's just getting to the point where you wish you had a video camera.

"_Your glare was holdin'  
Ripped spleen, skin was rollin'  
Dark night, blood was flowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?"_

He screamed the last part in the craziest voice ever.

"_Hey I just killed you,  
I'm fucking crazy  
But they'll never find you  
So rot there maybe_

_And all the other cops  
Try to chase me  
They'll never catch me  
So suck on that maybe?"_

He went over to the iPod and turned the song off and he looked very amused at his version.

"That. Was. Hilarious." I grabbed on to my stomach and rolled into fits of laugher. Thank god, I was recording that. "Totally have to send this to Cheyenne and Jake."

I waited for his reaction to the words that so carelessly slipped out of my mouth. I slowly, but quietly, got off of my bed and started walking backwards to the door. I knew the reaction would end up with me running. He was so still.

I moved my right arm back, attempting to figure out where I was going without taking my eyes off of Wally. I felt the curtain that was my 'door.' I casted a glance at Wally and right before I was about to turn around and run like hell, I saw his right eye staring at me and in that moment I darted off with him screaming my name. "KUKI! DON'T YOU SEND THAT TO CHEYENNE AND JAKE!"

I flung down the hallway, trying to press 'Send' and also trying to not let Wally catch me. I glanced back and saw Wally heading towards me at full speed. I knew I wouldn't be able to run away from _that_. So right before he reached to grab me I quickly pressed send then I was sent flying with Wally.

…

I nagged at Wally the whole time to our walk to the pizza shop. I planned on meeting Cheyenne and Jake there.

Cheyenne was also a former KND operative. She was in Sector W. We had met when we were 12. They happen to be the _only_ other operatives that didn't get decommissioned at the age of 13. Wally didn't quite like Cheyenne at first, but he grew to find her quite funny. We all had never really met before face-to-face, but when Cheyenne turned 13 she moved out here. So she's been out here for 3 years and we're all good buds.

Jake was also a former KND operative. He was in Sector W with Cheyenne, that's how I met Jake through Cheyenne. Now if you didn't know Jake then you would have no idea that he is gay. When we first met he wasn't. Actually, when we first met Cheyenne and him were both 14 and they were dating. They had been best friends since they were 7 and he had just wanted to find out if he was physically attracted to girls or boys more. Cheyenne didn't mind helping him figure it out so they both started dating. They broke up six months later and he said he realized he was… well… gay. Cheyenne and I didn't have a problem at all with that. Wally… still didn't believe him. But like I said, if you didn't know Jake you would never tell that he was gay. In fact, you'd actually think Cheyenne and him are dating, but they aren't. The cool thing was that Cheyenne and Jake remained best friends and didn't have any awkwardness about it. I found it quite amazing.

Wally pushed the door open and we both walked in seeing Cheyenne and Jake settled in at a booth. Cheyenne was on one side and Jake was on the other. I sat next to Cheyenne as Wally sat next to Jake and we all said our greetings.

Since Cheyenne's favorite color was blue, there was never a day she didn't wear blue. Whether it is a small little blue that you could barely notice or something more noticeable like a shirt or pants. Today she wore a blue dress with spaghetti straps. It fit her perfectly and complimented her quite well. Her brown hair reached down to her middle-back just like mine did and her hazel eyes had happy written all over them. Her slightly tan skin basically tied her together. "Hey, Kuki! I saw that text…" She let out a giggle then turned to Wally. "Wally you need to write music, you'd be a pro."

I could hear Jake snicker, "Yeah, no kidding." Jake had light brown eyes and some dark brown hair to go with it. He wore a tight shirt and some regular jeans. A lot of girls drooled over Jake, but he could carless. Jake actually had a boyfriend named Derik, but Derik was nowhere near gay. Cheyenne and I knew it the second we saw Derik. It's a shame that Jake can't see it. I mean; you'd think it would be obvious considering the fact that they've been 'dating' for five months and they haven't kissed _once, _but Cheyenne and I don't have the heart to tell him, so we figure to let him find out himself.

Silence fled out like crazy and finally I had to break it. "So… Did everyone get their schedules for school?"

Cheyenne's eyes widened and she giggled and pulled out a piece of paper from the hidden pocket on her dress. "Duh!"

I looked over at Jake who was moving around for a second then he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and nodded.

I stared at Wally for a second, waiting for him to pull out ours from his back pocket. I made him put them in his pocket before we left to come here.

He noticed my stare then pulled out two crumpled pieces of paper and threw them carelessly on the table.

We all looked at our class schedules seeing which classes that my friends had with me.

_Homeroom- Room 303. Ms. Burk. _I shared this class with Cheyenne.

_Reading/Language Arts- Room 178. Mr. Koleson. _I shared this one with Jake and Cheyenne.

_Break_

_Math- Room 18. Miss. Dawnson. _I shared this one with Wally.

_P.E./Physical Education- Field. Mr. Groth. _I shared this one with all of my friends.

_Art- Room 612. Ms. Blank. _I shared this one with Cheyenne.

_History- Room 514. Miss. Anders _I shared this one with Wally.

_Lunch._

_Science- Room 707. Mr. Carolson. _I shared this one with none of my friends.

_Home Ec.- Room 3. Miss. Valentine. _ I shared this with all of my friends.

"What!" Wally's outburst was heard through the whole pizza shop as the pizza was placed on our table and the waitress scurried off at his outburst. "How the _hell_ is it that I have Home Ec?"

I quested that myself for Wally, but then I heard Cheyenne holding back a laugh then it hit me.

_Flashback_

"_So where's Wally?" Cheyenne asked as she looked over at her choices of the electives she could pick. _

"_I think he's at home." I told her, trying to decide as well. _

_She nodded her head. "Did he fill out this yet?" She waved the little piece of paper that gave the choices for electives. _

_I shrugged my shoulder then pointed the end of my pencil to a table. "I think his slip is on that table over there."_

_I saw her get up and approach the piece of paper. She grabbed it then sat down next to me. "He marked football as the first one then he wrote 'None' in bold letters near the second one. Can he do that?"_

_I rolled my eyes then examined the piece of paper myself. "No."_

_She nodded again then grabbed the paper from my hand and erased 'None' and checked the box next to Home Ec. _

_I giggled a little, seeing to what she was doing. "He's going to be __**so**__ pissed off."_

_She ran back to the table to get the envelope you send put it in and she stuffed it in there and smiled. "He deserves it for eating my ice cream!"_

_End of Flashback_

Wally groaned in frustration as Cheyenne suffered to hold back a laugh. "This is so unfair! I want my money back!"

I raised my eyebrow at Wally. "You didn't pay for electives. None of us did."

"Whatever! I'm going back to the tree house." He stormed out of the pizza shop with invisible steam trailing behind him.

"Well…" Jake said, breaking the silence of Wally's angered leaving. "He's pissed."

"No kidding." Cheyenne threw her head back laughing like a little kid.

"Well, I better go back to the tree house too; I need to get my beauty sleep for the first day of school." I grabbed my schedule then looked over at Cheyenne. "Wanna come?" Since Cheyenne and Jake moved they couldn't bring their tree house over, so the last thing KND said to us was that we all shared the tree house, so Cheyenne and Jake had their own rooms as well.

She wiped a tear off from her laughing and then nodded, "Sure." She turned back to Jake. "Coming?"

"I gotta go see Derik, but I'll see you ladies tomorrow at school."

Cheyenne and I nodded then headed back to the tree house.

* * *

**So… What did you think? I hope ya'll liked it. Have a Victorious Day!**

**Make sure to review your thoughts to me. C:**

**Rainbow Monkey Hugs and Kisses.**


End file.
